Citizen Weathers / Rex's Photo Shoot
Intro. Rex is driving around in town with his Wife Ella in the Passenger Seat. Rex was waving out to everyone. Rex: Welcome to Adventure Bay! The Best Town Ever! I'm the best officer here. They all know me. Rex drove into the Lookout garage and parked next to Ryder's ATV. Rex: The Best Comedy. Citizen ''Weathers''. Episode 6 / Rex's Photo Shoot Scene 1 Rex was driving to the Lookout with a big box on his Mclarens roof. It had a put together self set inside. Rex: Why pay heaps for a truck to deliver? No! I have Mclarens! Rex began to sing. Rex: I went out and got me a Mclaren car! The best car brand ever! Scene 2 Rex had got the box off the roof of his car and took it outside his and Ella's house. He started to read the instructions. Rocky was putting the selfs up. But Rex and Rocky were getting confused. Rex: Fit slot A into slot B? Rocky: Which is slot A and B? Rex: I don't know. Why don't they make these things more clear? Rocky: I'll have a go at trying. Rex: Okay. But as Rex read more his gasped! Rex: STOP! Their the wrong ones! Rocky: What's wrong with these selfs Rex? Rex: They are made in Russia that's what's wrong with them! Rocky: Oh. I see. Rex: I'll have to take it back after my Photo Shoot at the Gym. Rocky: Photo Shoot? Rex: It's for the Gym magazine. Rocky: Are you in it? Rex: I've been on the front of every copy since I came to the town. Rocky: Cool. Rex looked at the time. Rex: I better go now. Rocky: Good luck! Rex: Thanks! Rex got in his Mclaren and drove to the Gym Scene 3 When Rex got to the Gym he parked in a disabled space. Then he walked into the Gym and went into the Office. He found Dave, Alan and Cutler there. Alan, Cutler and Dave: G'day Rex. Rex: G'day boys. Hello Dave. Dave: You come to watch the shoot? Rex: Not just watch. I'm in it! Dave: Who said? Rex: I'm always in it. Dave: Well I was going to do it. Rex: No your not. Your just a big hairy ball. Not a sleek dog like me! Alan: He's right you know Dave. Dave: I see. Well then you do it Rex. Rex: Good let's do this. The Photo Shoot began. It took half an hour. But it turned out great. Scene 4 Rex got back to the Lookout. He had a picture with him. He walked into the Lookout proudly. But he had not looked at the picture yet. Rex: Hey guys. I got my photo. Ella: Let's see. Rex handed her the picture. She just smiled. Ella: It's so you Rex! Rex: I know. But when Rex looked at it he gasped! His eye's were shut because the camera light was so bright! Rex felt sick. Rex: OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!! The End That was the end of the First Season of Citizen Weathers. It will return later 2016. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Series Category:Series Category:Citizen Weathers Series Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Series Category:Citizen Weathers Season 1